


Érase una vez, un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron... no terminó bien

by MaileDC, Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Daughter of smoke and bone - Freeform, Demon!Stiles, M/M, alternative universe, angel!derek, not happy ending, not mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Somos enemigos -Dijo el ángel como si esa fuera la única respuesta que les enseñaron.<br/>-Parados aquí dime, Derek ¿Realmente somos enemigos? -Dejó que el ángel lo mirara mientras comprendía sus palabras. Lo dejó meditar a pesar de que tener esos ojos verdes sobre su persona le ponía nervioso y le aceleraba el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>CREADO POR MAILEDC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Érase una vez, un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron... no terminó bien

**Author's Note:**

> Así que después de hablar por tumblr MaileDC me dejó subir esta historia porque es mi favorita y me dejará subir algunas otras así que hablen ahora o callen para siempre ¿Cual quieren?

El costado le ardía como si la piel hubiera sido arrancada en lugar de solo cortada. Trató de ponerse pie pero a cada segundo sentía como su vida se le iba dejando paso a una sensación de letargo. Las alas siempre fuertes estaban apagadas, las malditas quimeras le habían herido más profundamente de lo que esperaba, algo que nunca le pasaba a él, a Derek.

Respiró profundo presionando sus dedos contra la herida del costado, la que más le dolía porque tenía más, era obvio que tenía más heridas, no podía morirse solo por una simple herida. A su favor podía decir que se llevó a decenas de esos demonios por delante antes de que lograran dejarlo fuera de combate.

Abrió sus ojos buscando con la mirada algún otro ángel que le ayudara pero al parecer todos estaban muertos a su alrededor, el lugar estaba manchado de sangre y miembros desperdigados. Toda una masacre. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos hasta dar con una figura en movimiento. Una quimera. 

Esta vez sí estaba completamente perdido, si lo notaba vivo iba a ir a matarlo y toda oportunidad de vivir se iba a perder por completo. Cerró sus ojos respirando en bocanadas grandes y pesadas, el solo hecho de pasar aire le estaba doliendo.

-Hey -Los pasos de la quimera se apresuraron hasta llegar a él, sintió unos dedos fríos, junto a un olor a azufre, moverse por su cuerpo -Aguanta -Abrió los ojos esperando ver una daga sobre su cuello pero no había nada de eso.

En su lugar una quimera, un joven quimera estaba colocando algo sobre la herida en su costado que le ardía como el infierno, le quemaba pero también le aliviaba. Se preguntó si esa sería su muerte, si por lo menos iba a morir sin dolor, no como sus hermanos cuyos cuerpos fueron cercenados cerca de él.

-Aguanta -Escuchó como le decía de nuevo sin dejar de hacer lo que fuera que hiciera por todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos sin saber en qué momento los cerró o porque lo hizo.

La quimera tenía unas alas enormes como de murciélago con relieves dorados, el mismo diseño que llevaba en sus cuernos largos y ligeramente curvos saliendo de su coronilla.

-Ahora bebe -Los brazos delgados del demonio le ayudaron a levantarse un poco para beber su reserva de agua, el agua que tal vez estaba destinada a otro demonio a medio morir pero que estaba dándosela a él.

-¿Por...?-Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta debido al esfuerzo -¿Por qué lo haces? -Cuestionó a medias sin dejar de verlo.

 

Tenía los ojos de un color grisáceo que asustaba, nariz respingada, labios color rosa y un poco hinchados, su piel pálida parecía hasta irreal de lo fría que estaba. Como muerto. A simple vista lucía como un humano, ignorando las alas, los cuernos y los colmillos que ahora que le sonreía podía ver, sin duda no podría pasar como humano de ninguna forma.

-Te estabas muriendo -Dijo la quimera volviendo a tomar su turíbulo.

-Soy tu enemigo -Dijo Derek sentándose en la tierra sin retirar sus ojos del demonio aunque era algo irónico pensar que luego de curarlo le iba a matar.

-Lo sé -La quimera contrajo sus alas arrodillado frente a Derek -Creo que vienen por ti -Le dedicó una sonrisa suave, casi con miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Le preguntó pasando sus dedos por su costado para sentir la piel lisa donde en un momento estuvo sangrando.

-¿Piensas matarme? -La quimera levantó su vista al cielo del poniente.

-Tu no me mataste -Clavó sus ojos verdes estirando sus alas entumidas. -Me llamo Derek -Decidió dar el primer paso si quería obtener algo de información sobre esas criaturas.

El turibulo de la quimera se balanceó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Stiles - Levantó el vuelo dejando que pequeñas matriculas de polvo le cubrieran ligeramente.

Se quedó mirando como desaparecía en el cielo de Eretz, un borrón negro en el cielo azul plagado de humo. El costado completamente sanado era la prueba de que le había salvado la vida, un enemigo, una escoria le había salvado la vida cuando fácilmente pudo cortarle el cuello de lado a lado. Revivió la imagen de la quimera en su cabeza buscando detalles que le revelaran que era porque sin duda no era un guerrero, tampoco un dashnag, ni un noble, mucho menos un centauro ciervo.

-¡Derek! -Isaac, su hermano, se detuvo a su lado para ayudarle a ponerse de pie con el rostro ligeramente contraído por la preocupación.

-Estoy bien -Le dijo al rubio tomando su espada para devolverla a la vaina -¿Qué está haciendo Boyd?

-Buscando a Erica -Isaac se alejó lo suficiente para que el mismo Derek pudiera examinarse el cuerpo entero, incluyendo las alas ligeramente doloridas.

Erica, Isaac, Boyd, sus tres hermanos de padre igual que el resto de los ángeles guerreros que eran arrebatados del seno de su madre cuando apenas podían ponerse de pie para ser entregados. Tres bastardos que le acompañaban día y noche, en la guerra y en la defensa.

Cada semana los cuatro juntos cortaban cabezas de quimeras, los desmembraban y cada semana sus ejércitos estaban intactos mientras las filas de ángeles disminuían considerablemente y sin embargo él estaba vivo para ver un día más las dos lunas.

 

†

 

 Las alas de Stiles le llevaron de vuelta a la ciudad de piedra, el único lugar donde lo que quedaba de su pueblo podía asentarse e intentar vivir una vida ligeramente normal con lo poco que habían logrado rescatar de las colonias atacadas.

Aún recuerda el momento en que su aldea ardió bajo las alas de los ángeles, los bastardos de Deucalion el único culpable de todos los males que había tenido que vivir desde que perdió a su madre en aquella masacre, una de las tantas que sucedían sin descanso y posiblemente seguirían sucediendo hasta que una de las dos razas acabara con la otra.

Stiles contrajo sus alas empezando a caminar con pasos suaves y firmes hasta la entrada de la torre de Deaton.

-Stiles -Siguió andando sin girarse sabiendo que Scott iba a entender la indirecta de que caminara a su lado. -Tardaste mucho.

-¿Hace cuánto volviste tú? -Su cuerpo permaneció firme sin mostrar ninguna reacción en su apacible rostro.

-Probablemente hace una hora -El moreno estiró sus brazos desnudos -¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?

Stiles se quedó quieto pensando en alguna mentira viable que le sacara del apuro.

-Había un ángel en el campo -Dijo volviendo a caminar.

 

-¿Te hirió? -Scott se puso delante de él clavando sus ojos completamente negros en Stiles. Las orejas puntiagudas salían de cada costado de su cabeza ocultando el nacimiento de unos cuernos en espiral lo suficientemente grandes para demostrar su lugar en la jerarquía de las quimeras.

-Estoy bien -Le hizo a un lado volviendo a retomar su caminata. -Tengo que llevarle el turíbulo a Deaton rápido. -Scott le siguió en silencio un paso detrás de él.

Deaton era el resucitador de las quimeras, el único que conocía el secreto de los deseos y el dolor de la resurrección. Cientos de quimeras habían pasado por sus manos a lo largo de toda su vida, recibiendo cuerpos diferentes, con alas, con músculos, con brazos del largo exacto, cientos de quimeras tenían las hamsas en sus manos demostrando que la muerte no los detenía.

Stiles trabajaba para él, aprendía de él algunas cosas y otras tantas las hurtaba como las cuentas que cubrían su cadera simulando ser un cinturón. Contenían deseos para cosas pequeñas y cosas grandes como curarle las heridas a un ángel.

Abrió la puerta ingresando al área privada donde Deaton fabricaba los nuevos cuerpos de los guerreros; aún dudaba que algún día pudiera hacer cuerpos tan perfectos, con el tamaño exacto de sus alas, algunos con cuernos, otros con pieles diferentes, colmillos, garras. Hermosos muy a su manera.

-Llegas tarde –Stiles suspiró dejando el turíbulo junto a los otros dos, dentro de poco tendrían el tiempo encima.

-Hubo complicaciones -Dijo sentándose en el suelo, junto a Scott.

-Espero que no estén cansados porque el líder a pedido verlos -Deaton continuó rehaciendo el cuerpo de Kendall, uno de los grandes guerreros que murió tres días atrás en un ataque a un pueblo marino.

-¿A los dos? -Deaton gruñó un 'si' con el que los corrió del taller.

Afuera las calles estaban ligeramente llenas con pequeñas crías que parecían ajenas a la guerra que se desataba más allá de las puertas.

-Ven -Enredó sus largos dedos en torno a la muñeca de su mejor amigo -Scotty -Lo llevó al lugar más privado que encontró en medio de esas calles de piedra -Te extrañé -Sus brazos delgados encontraron el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

 

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera, Stiles? -El de ojos negros sostuvo el cuerpo delgado de su mejor, ligeramente más alto pero no tan formado.

-Nada importante solo me entraron los nervios de la primera vez -Soltó su agarre abriendo y cerrando sus dedos como si le picaran, como si la piel del ángel se le hubiera quedado pegada a sus huellas digitales. -Vamos, mi padre nos espera.

 

 Stilinski era el líder actual de las quimeras, único en su especie y completamente original, sus manos estaban limpias y era un guerrero inigualable. Stiles era su único heredero, un guerrero limpio, de los que se dedicaban a transportar pueblos hasta la ciudad, defenderlos y recuperar las almas de los guerreros caídos.

Abrió sus alas junto a Scott emprendiendo el vuelo hasta la torre más alta de todo el castillo donde su padre residía, solo había dos salidas, la primera era subiendo cientos de escaleras y la segunda por cielo, la que todos usaban. Tocó un par de veces esperando la respuesta de su padre para entrar.

-Llegan tarde -Adentró estaban Jackson y Allison, los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la raza Mordell. Quimeras con piel de reptil en la espalda donde nacían dos alas delgadas, casi esqueléticas, ojos verdes, piernas largas con ligeras escamas por los bordes y colas duras como el acero pero flexibles como el viento. A él le gustaba observarlas cuando entrenaban manchando el cielo azul con trazos rojos y verdes.

Acomodó las muñequeras de cuero inclinando la cabeza ante su líder.

-Mi culpa, tuve un contratiempo -Ahora que veía de cerca los ojos de su padre comenzaba a dudar de la decisión que tomó en el campo de batalla, donde el ángel estuvo a punto de morir.

-Hay una aldea caprina -Dijo su padre señalando un punto rojo en el mapa.

-Hace dos semanas que Parrish y yo recorrimos el lugar -Dijo Jackson con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Probablemente usaron los acueductos para esconderse -Analizó Stiles -¿Cómo supieron de ellos?

-Un soldado perdido dio con ellos y les prometió ayuda -Los cuatro chicos asintieron -Stiles, Scott y Jackson irán a buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta, Allison necesito que prepares un lugar donde puedan quedarse. -Stilinski recorrió a todos con la mirada -Salen mañana temprano.

Con esas palabras los despidió lanzándolos de nuevo a la piedra fría que cubría la ciudad entera.

-Nos vemos mañana -Se despidió Jackson cambiando la dirección de su vuelo para irse a casa llevando a Allison consigo.

Stiles se quedó quieto a mitad de la nada pensando en los tatuajes del ángel. Eran cientos, algunos incluso amontonados en sus hombros de tantas quimeras que habían muerto bajo su espada. Incluso ahora que pensaba en él como su enemigo no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por haberle salvado la vida. Esos ojos verdes eran una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, si bien al principio había pensado en matarlo después quiso darle una oportunidad de vivir.

Si era agradecido en la próxima vez que se encontraran le perdonaría la vida, si no lo era Stiles acabaría con la suya sin remordimiento.

 

†

 

El campamento estaba más callado que de costumbre por las recientes bajas en sus filas durante la misión de tomar la ciudad.

Los pocos que quedaron tuvieron que retirarse del campo dejando a sus hermanos muertos en medio de aquellos demonios que no tardaron en masacrarlos antes de retirarse.

Derek aún no se decidía si tuvo suerte por recibir la clemencia de aquella quimera o si hubiera sido mejor morir para no descubrir que Erica había sido tomada como rehén por esa raza despreciable. La duda de esa afirmación le asaltaba con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en el rostro tranquilo de Stiles mientras le curaba las heridas devolviéndole la vida rápidamente.

-Tenemos que rescatarla -Dijo Boyd cuando el silencio y la oscuridad empezaba a tragárselos con trocitos pequeños para volverlos locos.

-Debe estar en el castillo -Isaac se mordió las uñas -No sé cómo entraremos ahí.

-No hay forma -Derek colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Es Erica -Dijo Boyd -Así muera en el intento no la dejaré en las garras de esas bestias.

El recuerdo de la quimera centelleó detrás de los parpados de Derek como un recuerdo atascado intentando volver a la vida.

-Iremos por ella -Fue una promesa que salió de sus labios sin su  permiso.

No todos merecen morir en ese mundo de guerra constante, mucho menos la valiente Erica, hermosa como solo alguien que ha visto la muerte a los ojos puede ser.

Esa promesa, la promesa de traerla de vuelta ha sido la verdad más grande que había escapado de sus labios.

 

 Abandonaron el campamento caminando para no llamar la atención de nadie con sus alas de fuego mientras escogían su curso. Cuando el sol salió se atrevieron  a usar sus alas recorriendo la tierra desértica angelical hasta que las rocas se tornaron en ríos y las grietas en árboles espesos que parecían formar una masa verdusca sin sentido ni caminos que, a menos que hayas recorrido antes, no sabes a donde van.

Le apenaba ligeramente saber que habían manchado esos árboles tan hermosos de sangre quimérica en sus intentos de obedecer órdenes de arriba. Unas cuantas veces ha cuestionado en su cabeza lo que hacen, lo que se hacen ellos mismos y le hacen a los demás.

-¿Saben dónde estamos? -Isaac movió una rama con los dedos cuidando de pisar el musgo para no dejar las huellas de sus botas.

El día se les había ido recorriendo la distancia desde su campamento hasta ese punto, aún les quedaba más de la mitad del camino hacia los calabozos quiméricos, donde seguramente tenían a Erica siendo torturada de formas inimaginables; completamente salvajes.

-Si seguimos por aquí y a este paso mañana por la noche probablemente lleguemos -Derek bufó.

-Si fuéramos volando... -No dejó que Isaac terminara sus palabras.

-Si fuéramos volando ya estaríamos muertos –Siguió  andando ignorando el gesto molesto de Boyd. Estos son los métodos que existen, el camino donde menos probabilidades de ser encontrados hay, no es fácil y es cansado pero quiero llegar vivo hasta Erica para lograr salvarla.

Isaac se quejó de vez en cuando mientras cortaba algunos frutos no venenosos de los árboles del valle que encontraba durante la noche que no les ayudaron más que para desviarse un poco de su ruta original.

Boyd no dijo nada pero se estaba  cansando. Probablemente ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuera a ser tan cansado el recorrido aunque sabían que no era un paseo. No les culpaba, él mismo también estaba desesperado por llegar.

-Si nos desviamos hacia allá llegamos a la ciudad -Dice Isaac recargado en un árbol con la cantimplora de agua en sus manos. Está sucio, con los rizos revueltos y algunas plumas enchuecadas a pesar de que siguen siendo blancas como la nieve con el relieve de fuego a su alrededor que atemoriza a cualquiera que los ve.

Boyd se movía alrededor de los árboles buscando algo que no iba a encontrar, las quimeras no son de dejar rastros, mucho menos los guerreros que muchas veces son los más inteligentes.

-Deberíamos...-Empezó a decir Isaac.

 

-Espera –Derek le tapó la  boca al ángel escuchando leves sonidos a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Quimeras -Dijo Boyd con el ceño fruncido y la espada ya desenvainada.

 

†

 

 

 

Stiles se desesperaba en muchas ocasiones por el paso lento que llevaban los caprinos. Eran quimeras de estatura media, con patas de cabra, orejas peludas y ojitos dorados, muy delicados y suaves. Cada vez que los miraba le daban ganas de abrazarlos, arrullarlos y llenarles de mimos pero esta vez solo podían desesperarlo. Eran lentos de nacimiento, inútiles para la batalla, incluso torpes cuando se requiere llevar algo de un punto a otro, no tienen alas y era por eso que iban caminando cuando estaban más que acostumbrados a usar sus alas.

 

Si su padre hubiera estado ahí probablemente le habría dicho que debía ser solidario, sin embargo su padre no estaba ahí y él llevaba  a una cría abandonada en sus brazos así que se merecía un descanso sin la voz de su padre diciéndole lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Él debería entender que en caso de que los atacaran sería sano tener las piernas descansadas. Suspiró usando una de sus manos para retirar una rama rebelde de su paso como si esta fuera el motivo de su cansancio.

Llegar  a las quimeras fue fácil, sacarlas de su escondite fue un poco difícil, hacerlas caminar durante todo un día era una guerra, ellos no fueron hechos para recorrer grandes distancias de esta forma. El pequeño en sus brazos se había dormido hacia horas con su cabeza recargada en su hombro y sus pequeños brazos cubiertos por piel de ciervo estaban aferrados a su cuello, hacía que se acordara de sí mismo cuando su padre lo llevó a la ciudad junto a otros tantos sobrevivientes de aquella masacre. Entonces pensaban que estaban a salvo escondidos en el bosque, que nadie los atacaría si no sabían que eran la familia del líder pero las legiones no entienden de inocencia, ellos simplemente llegan  y matan todo lo que tienen a su alcance.

Un aroma lejano lo hizo  levantar su cabeza buscando el origen de dicha esencia ligeramente familiar. Levantó su mano haciendo que todos se detuvieran y guardaran silencio en el acto, puede que más allá de las murallas nadie sepa que es el hijo del líder pero Stiles sabe hacerse respetar.

Scott se acercó a él despacio, evitando hacer mucho ruido para no atraer la atención.

-Ángeles -Dijo Stiles arrugando la nariz como si hubiera olido algo peor.-Quédate con ellos -Ordenó a Jackson mientras entregaba el pequeño caprino a alguien más. Con una señal Scott comenzó a seguirle en silencio, con la katana en su mano izquierda y una daga en la derecha.

Ninguno de los dos había sido entrenado para desmembrar cuerpos de ángeles pero ambos sabían cómo matarlos, una lección que aprendieron por las malas. El hijo del líder se quedó quieto detrás de un juego de helechos observando a los tres ángeles invasores mirando alrededor en busca de ellos con las espadas desenvainadas y la posición de ataque tensando sus cuerpos.

-Esta es propiedad quimérica -Les dijo Stiles saliendo al sendero -No tienen derecho a estar aquí.

-Todo Eretz es propiedad de los ángeles -Un rubio de ojos azules les miró levantando su espada. Stiles no tembló.

-Claro -Una sonrisa cansina surcó su rostro -Retírense si tienen respeto por sus vidas.

-Están en desventaja -Los ojos de la quimera recorrieron a los tres ángeles descubriendo de donde venía esa esencia conocida.

El ángel de piel oscura se lanzó a ellos en ese ligero descuido completamente seguro a ir por sus cabezas. Ellos no entendían de razones, eran asesinos.

Se movió rápido haciéndose a un lado para que la naturaleza hiciera el trabajo que sus piernas cansadas no podían hacer. Cuando el ángel se tambaleó aprovechó para ponerle la hoz en el cuello mandando al carajo la diferencia de estatura entre ellos.

-Bajen las armas o lo mato -Dijo con voz firme sin mirarlos a ellos directamente.

-Tranquilo -El ángel de ojos verdes, el mismo al que le salvó la vida le dijo que se calmara. Casi se rio de  la ironía. -No queremos hacerles daño.

-No parece -Scott apretó su katana sin dejar de apuntar al rubio.

-Han secuestrado a nuestra hermana -El ángel de cabello negro y ojos verdes bajó su espada -Queremos recuperarla.

-Nosotros no tomamos rehenes -Stiles frunció el ceño sin retirar el gancho del cuello del ser alado.

-Matt, el lobo blanco si lo hace -Los hombros se le tensaron al escuchar el nombre de tan despreciable quimera salir de los labios jugosos del ángel -Isaac baja la espada.

-Que suelte a Boyd -Sin poder evitarlo miró al ángel que está en sus manos como si se presentaran.

-Si intentan algo, muere -Avisó antes de soltarlo sin ningún cuidado. El rubio bajó su espada en el acto yendo a ayudar a su hermano -Scott -No necesitó decirle dos veces a su mejor amigo que baje la katana porque él lo entiende.

-¿Quién es su hermana? -Preguntó guardando la daga sin soltar su hoz.

-Se llama Erica -Los ojos de Derek se posaron sobre los suyos -Solo queremos traerla de vuelta.

-Uhm... -Frunció los labios clavando sus ojos en los desconocidos -Y luego ir y seguir matando quimeras.

-Deberías agradecer que no te hayamos matado -El rubio frunció el ceño mirándolo como si fuera la escoria.

-Inténtalo -Abrió los brazos retando a ese idiota a que si quiera ponga el filo de su espada cerca de su piel -Mata a quien le ha salvado la vida a tu hermano y te aseguro que te reunirás con tu querida hermana en el otro mundo.

Hace años que dejó de tenerles miedo a esas criaturas crueles por naturaleza.

-Stiles -Su nombre salió como una caricia de los labios del ángel -Nadie va a matar a nadie solo queremos encontrar a nuestra hermana.

-Si fue secuestrada ya está muerta -Scott resopló -Nadie más que ustedes guarda rehenes.

-Nosotros no somos los malos -El llamado Isaac dio un paso hacia ellos.

-Claro, porque somos nosotros los que quemamos sus colonias llenas de crías e inocentes, nosotros quemamos ciudades enteras, nosotros somos los que está intentando matar a los guardianes de un grupo débil -Stiles terminó la distancia entre el ángel y él, mirando directamente a sus ojos puestos quince centímetros más arriba que los suyos.

-Los ayudaremos a llevar su grupo hasta el castillo -Ofreció Boyd cuando se dio cuenta que tienen una buena oportunidad en sus manos y Isaac no parecía querer dar marcha atrás en enfrentarse a esa quimera.

-¿Que te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda? -Preguntó Scott mientras Stiles hacía distancia de nuevo con Isaac.

\--Hay una legión no muy lejos de aquí, si nos dejan vivir los mantendremos alejados -Stiles no tenía forma de saber si mentían o decían la verdad pero si estaban diciendo la verdad no podrían enfrentarse ellos tres a los ángeles.

-Te doy mi palabra -Los ojos verdes de Derek lucían sinceros, tanto como podían ser siendo un guerrero.

-Si nos ayudan a llegar hasta el sendero rocoso les prometo pan y agua para el resto de su viaje -No tuvieron que decirles nada más ni escuchar otra cosa así que dio la vuelta llevando a Scott con él.

-Empezaba a pensar que los habían matado -Jackson estaba de pie frente a los caprinos con una mano en su espada y la otra en el hacha.

-No te veo muy abatido -Stiles le hizo una seña para que se aleje un poco -Eran tres ángeles.

-¿Los mataron? -El Mordell parecía emocionado con la idea de ver sangre.

-Han prometido ayudarnos a mantener las legiones lejos de nosotros a cambio de su vida -Mantuvo su tono firme  pesar de que se moría por romper la fachada.

-¿Y les creíste? -Los ojos verdes de Jackson se tornaron en los de una serpiente crispándole los nervios.

-Están en busca de su hermana, al parecer está de rehén en los calabozos de Matt -No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Podría ser una trampa -Habló Scott por primera vez.

-O podría no serlo -Suspiró mirando a sus dos acompañantes -Si fuera Allison los tres haríamos todo para recuperarla.

-No confío en ellos -Jackson se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo tampoco así que quiero que vueles por encima de nosotros manteniendo un ojo en ellos. -El reptil asintió -Ve -Jackson batió sus alas un par de veces levantándose por encima de ellos -En la retaguardia -Le ordenó a Scott con tono suave.

-No se me olvida, Stiles, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó allá -Los ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos negros.

-Es el ángel que vi aquel día, el moreno de ojos verdes -Guardó su daga con cuidado.- Se estaba muriendo.

-No sé si no te has dado cuenta, Stiles, pero ellos nos matan.

-Matamos a los que nos matan -Repitió las palabras de su padre.

-Matamos, no salvamos -Scott resopló claramente molesto.

-Si lo hubiera dejado morir ahora mismo hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a dos ángeles y quien sabe cuántos más. Digamos que fue un trueque -Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Recuerda que son nuestros enemigos.

-Lo sé.

 

†

 

-No confío en ellos -Isaac alzó el vuelo confundiéndose con las ramas de los árboles. -¿Y qué significa eso de que te salvó la vida?

-En el campo de batalla, pudo matarme pero no lo hizo -Los brazos de Derek se tensaron al pararse sobre un tronco.

-¿Por qué? -Boyd miró a los lados más nervioso que antes.

-No lo sé -Se encogió de hombros volviendo a retomar el vuelo a cierta distancia de los caprinos.

Un poco más abajo otra quimera volaba observando a la aldea que estaban moviendo y de vez en cuando se giraba para observarlos.

Esto podría terminar mal como siguieran sin confiar en los otros, sin embargo Stiles iba al frente con una cría de quimera en sus brazos completamente relajado, como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía.

Iban a perder un día entero de camino por ayudarles pero era un pago por su vida, si lo miraba de otra forma la joven quimera le estaba salvando la vida por segunda ocasión.

-Ángeles -Anunció Boyd luego de horas de camino hacia el castillo.

-Hay que esconderlos -Isaac empezó a morderse los labios con nerviosismo y anticipación, como si estuviera teniendo un choque de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Stiles llevaba al pequeño caprino dormido en sus brazos cuando le dijo que debían esconderse, lejos de lo que esperaba conservó la calma y comenzó a guiarlos a una especie de barranco lleno de musgo en medio de ese valle.

Los caprinos eran seres pequeñitos que cabían en cualquier lugar sabiéndolos acomodar, algo que Stiles parecía saber hacer a la perfección, igual que mantenerlos tranquilos sacrificando sus nervios.

-Quédate con ellos -Le ordenó al notar que tenía toda la intención de prepararse para combate.

-Claro y ustedes se unen para matarn... -Le colocó un dedo en los labios obligando a que se callara.

-Shhh -La quimera clavó sus ojos grises en su rostro buscando algo, tal vez alguna señal para no confiar en él -Shhh -Dos segundos después Stiles contrajo sus alas y asintió.

Derek se unió a Isaac y Boyd en el vuelo despreocupado hacia los otros ángeles, no eran muchos, si acaso unos cinco y un serafín.

-Derek -Arqueó sus cejas mirando a Ennis, uno de los comandantes -Que sorpresa verte aquí. ¿En busca de quimeras?

-El terreno está limpio -Isaac se cruzó de brazos a su lado.

-Demasiado limpio -Ennis sonrió de una forma macabra -Tan limpio que si me deshago de ti podrían culpar a esas bestias.

-Creí que ya te agradaba -Ironizó sin mostrar reacción en su rostro.

-No, nunca me vas a agradar – Los tres ángeles se movieron al mismo tiempo resoplando para sus adentros -¿Huelo quimera?

-Te dije que el terreno está limpio –Derek le miró a los ojos mientras mentía sin tener miedo alguno de lo que ese ángel podía hacer.

-Está mintiendo –La serafín se movió frente a ellos sin dejar de observarlos.

-Dime, Derek –Ennis dio unos cuantos pasos al frente -¿Me estás mintiendo?

-No hay bestias aquí –Repitió acariciando cada palabra con sus labios.

El primer golpe de espada vino de parte de Kali directo a Isaac.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban metidos en un duelo contra cinco ángeles, contra sus propios hermanos.

Los primeros en caer fueron los dos ángeles más débiles, nada en comparación con Ennis, Kali y la serafín Jennifer.

 

†

 

Stiles miró a las quimeras usando sus manos para decirles que se tranquilizaran. Algunas sollozaban con miedo y otras se limitaban a temblar; le daban algo de lástima verlas tan frágiles.

Les dirigió una mirada a sus dos acompañantes diciéndoles de esa forma que iban a atacar también.

Los tres alzaron el vuelo buscando con la mirada a donde se había movido el conflicto entre ángeles. En otra situación se hubiera quedado a observar el espectáculo pero está vez tres ángeles estaban defendiéndolos medianamente.

El hacha de Jackson pasó volando junto a su cabeza y se estrelló en la cabeza calva de uno de los seres alados más terribles que había visto en su vida.

Las dos que quedaron eran féminas, fuertes en combate por la forma en que tenían a Boyd acorralado y casi a punto de la asfixia le dejaron claro que igual que en las quimeras el sexo no importaba al momento de asesinar no de ser un asesino.

La hoz se sintió ligera en sus manos cuando la punta se enganchó en el cuello de  la serafín rebanando la carne de una forma horrenda. Sus manos se mancharon de sangre, igual que parte de su torso.

-¿Estás bien? -Derek asintió tomando la mano del demonio para levantarse.

Scott llegó a él usando hojas para limpiar la sangre del filo de su katana.

-¿Hay más? -Jackson colocó un pie en el cuello del ángel para zafar su hacha del cráneo.

-No -Stiles se estremeció ante el gruñido del ángel.

-Hay que seguir no quiero que nos atrapen aquí -Con un movimiento de su cabeza llamó a las dos quimeras. -Hay que aumentar el paso, antes del anochecer debemos estar lejos de aquí.

-¿Así? ¿Sin un 'gracias'? -Los ojos grises brillaron de algo que ninguno comprendió en dirección a Isaac. -Hay que seguir.

Los seis se movieron al mismo tiempo de regreso a donde las quimeras estaban ocultas.

Volvieron al sendero cuidado de que el paso fuera constante y nadie se quedara atrás, esta vez Isaac iba al frente con Stiles llevando una cría de quimera en sus hombros.

Vistos desde lejos se veían demasiado tranquilos y hasta amigables aunque no hablaban.

El sol parecía demasiado empeñado en esconderse rápidamente obligándolos a apresurar el paso a pesar de que Stiles no quería presionarlos pero pasar una segunda noche en vela le iba a comer los sesos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Isaac arqueó su ceja izquierda mirando a la quimera con curiosidad.

-Stiles -El de rizos sonrió -Y tú eres Isaac. –Dijo el demonio tratando de zanjar la conversación.

-Derek dijo que le salvaste la vida -Stiles continuó caminando sin prestarle demasiada atención al ángel. -Creí que nos odiaban.

-Los odiamos -El hijo del líder se agachó para pasar debajo de un árbol.

-Nosotros también -Los ojos azules chocaron con los grises.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento.

-Te gusta Scott -Stiles sonrió -Por eso no me atacaste cuando pudiste, porque te gusta Scott.

-Son mi enemigo -Stiles siguió andando. -¡Mi enemigo!

-Claro como el agua, querido Isaac -De los labios de la quimera escapó una risa limpia -No sé si siempre fue así, pero no creo que sea necesario matarnos entre nosotros.

-El lobo blanco tiene a Erica -Isaac apretó los labios.

-Matt es insensato, cruel y despiadado -Stiles se paró frente a él dejando que las quimeras siguieran su camino -Pero Deucalion es cruel incluso con ustedes, piénsalo Isaac ¿Quién les destrozo la infancia?

El rubio se quedó de pie mirando la espalda de la quimera alejarse junto el resto de los caprinos. Había vivido toda su vida pensando en la guerra, que otros pensamientos no tenían cabida como imaginarse cuando nació la guerra, quien la inicio y porque. Tanto tiempo estuvo pensando que los diablos eran su enemigo que nunca imaginó que su enemigo estaba en su propia casa.

Continuaron el camino durante el resto del día evitando detenerse mucho tiempo por miedo de toparse con más ángeles como aquellos, Stiles no sabía que era mejor, si llevar a los ángeles con ellos o no llevarlos.

Cuando la noche llegó Isaac empezó a volar sobre ellos manteniendo la vista fija en el cielo por si algún ángel se les aparecía o debían esconderse de una quimera diferente a los caprinos.

-Desde aquí seguimos solos -Anunció Stiles mirando a Derek -Puedes esperarme aquí les traeré agua, comida ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, eso está bien -Stiles asintió siguiendo a las últimas quimeras para llevarlas a la entrada donde Allison los esperaba.

-Gracias -Derek lo detuvo enredando sus dedos en torno a los dedos de la quimera.

-Estamos a mano ¿no? -Stiles le devolvió el apretón.

-Supongo -Le sonrió antes de seguir su camino recogiendo a otra cría rezagada para llevarla en sus brazos.

 

†

 

 

El cielo nocturno de Eretz siempre le resultó más hermoso que el diurno, era como si la guerra no existiera en ningún lugar. Se sentó junto a Isaac observando el cielo estrellado con las dos lunas burlándose de él y sus ganas de que el tiempo corriera rápido para ver de nuevo a la quimera.

 

†

 

-¿Parrish? -Stiles casi corrió a la quimera -¿Que sucede? -Jackson se detuvo un paso más atrás sin dejar de ver a la quimera de ojos azules y cuernos negros, imponentes a su forma.

-Tomaron a Lydia -Dijo dejándolos a todos estáticos.

-¿Quién? -Urgió Stiles al líder de los carnívoros.

-El... El lobo blanco -Parrish los miró con una mano en su espada. -Ayer en la noche, solo la tomaron a ella.

-¿Mi padre? -Parrish negó -Bien.

Miró a los lados buscando a sus amigos y sus reacciones.

-¿Dónde está Jackson? -Allison miró a los lados apretando el arco en sus manos.

-No pueden ir por ella, perdimos a Lydia -Parrish tomó a Stiles de los brazos. -Stiles si vas y tú padre se entera…

-Yo sé que no le dirás nada -Sonrió al de ojos azules  pasando sus dedos por la fina línea de cuero que pasaba por su torso.

-Volveremos antes de que lo note -Besó su mejilla sintiendo que dejaba una parte de él atrás.

Desde el día en que volvió Parrish, una quimera del norte, le hizo compañía durante las noches de pesadillas, él le enseñó a usar la espada cuando tenía nueve años. Eran algo como hermanos y en su lista de personas favoritas figuraba empatado con su padre.

Corrió escaleras abajo tomando suministros de más mientras Scott juntaba las armas que ya había llevado a la habitación que compartían.

Empezaron a correr tratando de que las botas no hicieran más ruido del necesario cada vez que chocaban contra la piedra fría que cubría cada tramo de la ciudad. A veces se preguntaba cuál era el problema de las quimeras antiguas con la tierra y el polvo. Su padre solía decirle que si hubiera nacido con cola sería el can perfecto.

Allison abrió la puerta deteniéndola para que ellos salieran a toda prisa aun acomodando los chalecos que les iban a diferenciar de los guerreros.

 

†

 

 

-¡Derek! -Jackson apareció en su campo de visión llevando un chaleco negro mal puesto y un hacha en su mano. No traía nada más y corría como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

-¿Qué paso? -Derek lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros buscando alguna herida.

-Déjenme ir con ustedes -Isaac se paró detrás de Derek mirando a la quimera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasó algo? -El rubio lo escudriño.

-¡JACKSON! -Stiles venía corriendo unos metros más allá junto con Scott y una chica quimera.

-Déjenme ir con ustedes -Pidió Jackson de nuevo tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-¡Jack! -Scott corrió un poco más rápido obligando a Stiles a subir la velocidad y por ende resbalar en el declive de los escalones.

-¡Mierda, Scott! -Dijo Stiles poniéndose pie mientras la chica de atrás reía.

-Fue tu culpa -Se quejó el moreno moviendo sus orejas para no reír.

-Fue tu culpa -Lo imitó Stiles sacudiendo su pantalón -¡Jackson espera!

-No van a lograr convencerme de volver -Dijo el Mordell completamente serio aunque segundos antes se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Claro, listillo -Stiles se acercó a ellos con una mano sobando su pierna derecha -Tu y un hacha contra los guardias de Matt.

-¿Y supongo que tú tienes un plan? -Jackson se irguió cuan alto era mirando al chico.

-Me ofendes -Stiles sonrió de forma macabra.

-Oh no... No, no, no, no –Dijeron Scott y Jackson al mismo tiempo poniendo nervosos a los tres ángeles.

-Demonios de poca fe -Stiles acomodó su chaleco sosteniendo unos grilletes en alto -No hay nada que Matt ame tanto como tener nuevos rehenes y la segunda cosa es tener a alguien en su cama.

-¿Quieres que seamos tus rehenes? -Preguntó Isaac.

-Técnicamente -Las otras quimeras se quedaron calladas escuchando también -Dentro de los calabozos será más fácil que encuentren a su hermana y nosotros a Lydia.

-¿Quién es Lydia? -Preguntó Boyd.

-Una de nosotros, Matt la tomó -Los brazos de Scott se tensaron.

-Entre más seamos iremos más lento -Dijo Derek negándose a ir con quimeras.

-O más rápido -La chica quimera extendió sus alas verduscas delgadas.

-Tómenlo por este lado -Stiles dio un paso al frente -Si hay ángeles a la vista ustedes los distraen, si hay quimeras nosotros lo haremos.

-Tiene sentido -Aceptó Boyd.

-La noche es joven -Scott miró al cielo -Hay que empezar.

Las alas de distintas formas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y batieron hacia el nido de calabozos cuidando de que nadie les siguiera de ninguna forma.

 

†

 

El cielo de Eretz estaba manchado por siete pares de alas que volaban sin descanso hacia el nido de calabozos. Un lugar de mármol creado siglos atrás cuando la guerra recién inicio y los ángeles eran capturados para torturarlos e intentar sacarles información hasta que se dieron cuenta que ellos no sabían nada, entonces comenzaron a matarlos como ellos hacían con las quimeras.

Tres de las figuras que manchan el cielo nocturno eran ángeles, los otros tres parecían sombras y el último solo era visible en ciertos momentos cuando la luna refleja el dorado en sus alas y cuernos.

-Hay que descansar aquí -Anunció Stiles deteniendo el vuelo a una distancia prudente del nido -Entraremos pasado medio día así que lo mejor será dormir un rato.

-¿Porque no entramos ahora? -Isaac alcanzó a Stiles mirándolo con gesto retador.

-Si entramos ahora todos seremos tomados por los guardias -Allison empezó a descender despacio con todos siguiendo el suave batir de sus alas escamosas.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a ir a Parrish? -Preguntó Jackson cuando todos estaban en tierra.

-En unas horas estarán saliendo al este en busca de más colonias, si tiene suerte no verá al líder -Era curioso como Stiles hablaba de su líder sin nombrarlo y sin respeto, como si estuvieran unidos en cierta forma difícil de reemplazar.

-Danny va con él -Les informó Allison sentada en el suelo con la cantimplora en sus manos.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -Interrumpió Derek tomando lugar en el círculo improvisado junto a Boyd y Isaac

-Scott y yo entraremos por las puertas con ustedes tres de rehenes –Empezó Stiles sin mirar a ninguno -Tendrán una hora para descubrir el paradero de su amiga, en la última celda, que siempre está vacía y abierta, hay un túnel debajo de una piedra caliza, la sabrán reconocer, siguen el túnel y llegarán al bosque en la parte trasera del nido.

Era obvio que Stiles no sabía si darles o no esa información, pensaba cada palabra antes de decirla como si de pronto se estuviera arrepintiendo de ayudarles. Derek lo sabía pero no lo cuestionó porque si lo hacía podía arruinar todo.

-Scott distraerá a los guardias para que Allison pueda entrar y Jackson tomará a Lydia -Para los ángeles era obvio que el plan tenía fallas pero ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-¿Y quién distraerá al lobo blanco? -Preguntó Isaac sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Yo -Stiles siguió sin mirar a nadie -Descansen, yo montaré guardia.

Las quimeras obedecieron al instante empezando a acomodar sus cuerpos sobre el pasto hasta encontrar una forma cómoda en que sus alas no les molesten. Los ángeles, por el contrario, se mostraron completamente reacios a hacerlo.

-Yo haré guardia -Les dijo Derek logrando convencerlos que descansaran. Se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaba la quimera confundida con la oscuridad del valle.

-Aún no confían en nosotros -Dijo el demonio.

-Ustedes tampoco en nosotros -Derek lo observó perfilando cada rasgo macabro y hermoso a la vez.

-Después de esto... -Las palabras murieron atoradas en la garganta del más joven.

-Tal vez debas salvarme la vida -Stiles sonrió girándose para ver al ángel -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos dejando que fuera el viento quien llenara el espacio entre ellos mientras la quimera buscaba una respuesta a la misma pregunta que  no había dejado de pensar en esos cuantos días.

-Hice lo que me gustaría que hicieran -Respondió clavando el iris gris en el ángel -Si yo hubiera estado en medio de ese campo de batalla me habría gustado que alguien me ayudara a sobrevivir.

-Somos enemigos -Dijo el ángel como si esa fuera la única respuesta que les enseñaron.

-Parados aquí dime, Derek ¿Realmente somos enemigos? -Dejó que el ángel lo mirara mientras comprendía sus palabras. Lo dejó meditar a pesar de que tener esos ojos verdes sobre su persona le ponía nervioso y le aceleraba el corazón.

-Somos aliados -Respondió el ángel minutos después.

-No te debo nada y no me debes nada -El demonio se giró completamente quedando frente a frente con Derek -Si fueras mi aliado probablemente no estaría hablando contigo.

Las palabras fueron suaves, se confundieron con el sonido del viento pero llegaron claras a los oídos de Derek.

-¿Somos amigos? -Stiles volvió a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos inferiores.

-Somos algo -Respondió la quimera dejando al ángel con más dudas de las que tenía antes sobre su relación con ese ser del infierno -¿Cómo crees que haya sido antes de la guerra?

-Un caos -Respondió Derek sin pensar.

-Y ahora está todo tan ordenado -Ironizó el de ojos grises -Me gustaría saber de dónde salió la guerra, quien la inicio.

-Desde niños -Comenzó el ángel -Se nos enseñó que ustedes son bestias y debemos asesinarlos -Stiles dio un pasito casi imperceptible hacia atrás -Creo que nunca he pensado nada más allá de eso sobre ustedes. -El silencio se volvió espeso y duro.

-¿Todavía lo crees? -Preguntó dubitativamente Stiles con la sangre agolpándose en su rostro.

-Ustedes no son bestias -Respondió el ángel tomando la posición de la quimera para quedar de frente -Tú no eres una abominación.

La luz de la luna jugó una mala pasada y mostró el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la quimera empezando desde el cuello. Miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido por ese pequeño desliz que ni siquiera fue su culpa.

-Matamos a los que nos matan -Dijo Stiles a los pocos minutos, cuando la voz parecía que ya no le va a traicionar -Es lo que nos enseñan... Hace mucho que no peleamos, solo nos defendemos.

-¿Viste el campo de batalla? -Le acusó Derek -¿Viste cuantos cuerpos desmembrados había?

-¿Has visto tus manos? -Stiles tomó con fuerza la muñeca del ángel mostrándole los tatuajes que ha ido adquiriendo por cada quimera que ha matado -¿Voy a terminar siendo una línea más?

Soltó la mano con coraje, casi tanto como si le hubieran abierto el costado y no pudiera hacer nada.

-Tu eres diferente -Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

-Probablemente lo dices porque soy el primero con quien hablas -El demonio tomó de nuevo la mano del ángel observando cada línea, la vida de cada quimera que quedó en esas manos -Probablemente ellos también eran buenos demonios.

-Eran guerreros -Derek dio un paso al frente sin retirar su mano de las frías que la sostenían.

-Mi padre fue un guerrero, de los mejores, defendió cientos de aldeas para llevarlas hasta la ciudad -Los ojos grises brillaron un poco. -Por eso es nuestro líder.

-No sabía que eras el... -Stiles asintió sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por aquellas líneas.

-No es algo que vaya diciendo -Se encogió de hombros -También soy el prometido de Matt, por eso seré yo quien lo distraiga.

-¿Con...? -La quimera entendió y asintió. -Bien.

 

†

Stiles se detuvo frente a Matt dejando que otras quimeras tomaran la cadena que amarraba las muñecas de Derek. El lobo blanco sonrió mostrando sus colmillos caninos, sus ojos amarillos y la capa de vello facial moverse.

-Empezaba a creer que debía raptarte -El hijo del líder se movió despacio hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de esa quimera.

-Me he colado para poder venir verte -El tono fue meloso, hasta un poco falso pero aun así Derek sintió que le ardían las entrañas.

Matt comenzó a pasar su nariz ligeramente lobuna por el cuello blanco de Stiles, siguiendo su recorrido hasta sus labios donde depositó un beso.

-Llévenlos a los calabozos -Los brazos delgados de Stiles se posaron sobre los hombros del líder tratando de distraerlo.

-Asegúrate de que lleguen a la celda, Scott -Ordenó terminando la distancia que lo separaba del lobo mientras veía a su mejor amigo.

Hasta el último segundo Derek pudo ver como el lobo blanco recorría el costado de Stiles subiendo un poco la tela de su chaleco a cada segundo.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo? -Stiles sonrió tomando la mano de Matt para alejarla de su cuerpo.

-¿Eso tiene doble sentido? -Ocultó la reacción de su cuerpo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No sabía que te agradara la idea -El rostro del lobo se ladeo mirando con escrutinio a su prometido.

-Pensé que podríamos adelantar lo inevitable -Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del lobo distrayéndolo de la entrada de Allison al nido.

-Sabía que te iba a terminar gustando la idea.

A partir de ese momento el reloj comenzó a correr, en los muros de piedra Derek y Isaac revisaban cada celda buscando la que contenía a Erica mientras Boyd se revolvía por los tres distrayendo a los guardias lo suficiente.

Al pasar por la antepenúltima celda vieron al ángel dormida con la melena rubia enmarañada y sucia, no se veía bien de ninguna forma.

Les asignaron la celda contigua diciendo algo sobre irse familiarizando con lo que les iba a pasar antes de irse completamente confiados.

-¿Cómo dijo Stiles que salimos de aquí? -Preguntó Isaac tocando las barras de hierro.

-Retiren los pernos -Dijo Derek comenzando con el trabajo sin hacer mucho ruido.

 

 †

 

Stiles se retiró el chaleco manteniendo su vista en la ventana del líder del nido, era enorme, como si hubiera sido creada como otra puerta. De un lado tenía dos pequeños huecos con una separación del tamaño de tres barrotes dejando un espacio  lo suficientemente grande para que una quimera de su tamaño pudiera escapar. Se preguntó si Matt sabía eso o si nunca había reparado en la existencia de esa salida.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se separó de Scott y los ángeles, si tenían suerte en otros veinte minutos estaría escapando por ahí a medio vestir y un Matt bastante cabreado les estaría gritando a sus guardias.

-¿No vas algo rápido? -Preguntó Stiles cuando sintió los colmillos caninos rozar la piel de su cuello.

-He esperado demasiado -Un leve 'mierda' escapó de sus labios molesto consigo mismo por haber tenido la genial idea de meterse a la habitación del lobo blanco. -¿No te gusta?

En algún momento las garras cortas y perfectas del lobo blanco tomaron su miembro, apretando despacio. Si respondía negativamente terminaría violado, si respondía afirmativamente sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Excitarme con tus guardias afuera escuchando todo? -Soltó una risa sarcástica -Así no, Mattie.

-Los correré -La cama se sintió dura cuando su espalda chocó contra esta.

-Piensa en algo excitante -Se dijo con los ojos cerrados. Si tenía que hacerlo tenía que hacerlo bien por más trabajo, repulsión que sintiera por él.

Cuando Matt tocó su cintura sintió algunas líneas rozar contra su piel, líneas que conocía a perfección a pesar de no tener relieve. Eran las manos del ángel que se estaba jugando la vida en los calabozos mientras buscaba a su hermana. Suaves, fuertes y cálidas. No era el mejor ser vivo para pensar mientras distraes con sexo a un quimera asesina pero si eso lo excitaba ya tendría tiempo de cuestionarse después.

†

Derek sintió que el aire se le iba cuando levantó el peso muerto de Erica en sus brazos. Ya habrían perdido una media hora entre buscar la celda que les dijo la quimera, esquivar al guardia y abrir otra celda pero estaba dando frutos, muchos más de los que habría dado si hubieran venido solos.

-La encontré -Dijo Boyd en un susurró. -Pero no sé si funcione.

El túnel no era demasiado alto, tenía la estatura justa de una quimera adulta a la cual ellos les llevaban unos veinte centímetros de ventaja o desventaja en este momento.

-Va a funcionar -Les dijo apretando el cuerpo de la rubia -Isaac tu primero, luego tu Boyd, les pasaré a Erica e iré yo.

El rubio obedeció bajando de un brinco hacia la piedra caliza de abajo, Boyd le siguió en medio de maldiciones mientras recibía a Erica. Se preguntó si esto no sería una trampa pero ya estaba a mitad del camino y debía, necesitaba, arriesgarse.

Isaac reacomodó la piedra que cubría el hueco lo mejor que podía mientras los otros tres avanzaban apretados y con paso rápido. Para haber sido fácil sufrieron sudor y lágrimas.

 

†

El pantalón de Stiles estaba siendo desabrochado cuando tocaron a la puerta y entraron sin ser invitados.

-Se han llevado a la señorita Lydia -Stiles abrió los ojos mirando al lobo como si se sorprendiera.

-¿Tenías a Lydia? -Fingió indignación.

-Es una traidora -Se movió en la cama actuando como si de pronto volviera a sentirse decepcionada del lobo.

-Es mi amiga -Soltó aire por la boca volviendo a abrochar su pantalón.

-¿Te vas? -Matt se puso de pie mostrando su desnudez sin ningún pudor.

-Volveré cuando decidas dejar de acusar a mis amigos -Salió por la puerta recogiendo su hoz y su daga de un guardia.

-¡Señor, se han escapado algunos prisioneros! -Se tragó la sonrisa de orgullo sin dejar de avanzar con paso firme hacia la entrada trasera donde Scott le esperaba recargado en una pared.

-¿Cuándo volvemos? -Preguntó el moreno dejando pasar primero a Stiles.

-La próxima vez que vuelva será amarrado y amordazado porque ni loco me caso con él -Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amigo empezando a adentrarse en el bosque de las llamas donde Jackson y Allison le esperaban con Lydia y más allá los ángeles estarían saliendo del túnel.

 

†

 

Derek buscó con sus dedos los pernos que abrirían esa trampilla sin tener suerte de ninguna clase, no podía creer que fueran a acabar así.

-¿Problemas abajo? -Preguntó una voz conocida.

-Stiles -El sonido de una risa les crispo los vellos de la nuca y segundos después la luz del sol a medio morir les escaldó los ojos.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron con sus alas aplastadas por el angosto camino y el cabello lleno de polvo.

-Gracias -Dijo Isaac dejándose caer en el pasto con sus miembros completamente estirados.

-Sus armas -Jackson dejó caer las espadas casi encima del ángel.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó Stiles amarrando los cordones de su chaleco de forma correcta.

-He tenido mejores días -Dijo el rubio sin moverse.

-¿Ella cómo está? -La chica rubia seguía inconsciente en brazos de Boyd.

-También ha tenido días mejores -Por el rabillo del ojo Stiles vio sonreír a Scott.

-Podemos acampar cerca de aquí y buscar alguna forma de sanar sus heridas -Los tres ángeles clavaron sus ojos en él.

-¿Estás loco? -Allison piso con fuerza -¿Qué hay de Lydia?

 

-¿Lydia puede viajar? -Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos mientras encaraba a sus tres amigos.

-No -Dijo Jackson ayudando a mantenerla de pie.

-Buscaremos un lugar para refugiarnos esta noche hasta que las dos estén en condiciones para viajar -El hijo de Stilinski miró a todos esperando su aprobación.

-Has perdido completamente la cabeza -Allison se movió apretando el arco en sus manos -¿Crees que ellos harían eso por nosotros? ¡Son ángeles!

-Gracias por el dato -Stiles sonrió -Si quieres puedes irte y que te atrapen camino a la ciudad donde nos están buscando.

Isaac se puso de pie abriendo sus brazos para cargar al ángel de la misma forma que Scott llevaba a Lydia.

-Andando -Ordenó sin prestar atención a más represalias, como siguiera haciéndolo iba a terminar por salirse de sus casillas.

Derek siguió en silencio a la quimera caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás de el para no perderlo de vista. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, con ramitas y hojas, sus alas estaban contraídas dejando ver el diseño del chaleco que usaba, mostrando también sus brazos desnudos con finas líneas de cuero cubriendo la parte superior del brazo y las muñecas. Recordó la plática que tuvieron la noche anterior rememorando cada palabra en su cabeza con suma precisión. Stiles le habló de un mundo sin guerra, uno donde no se mataban entre ellos; sin saber porque la idea le gustó lo suficiente para poder imaginarse diciéndole que no se casara con Matt y lo aceptara a él. Aún no sabía porque el demonio le había salvado la vida pero quería pensar que Isis lo quiso así para unir sus caminos.

Cuando prendieron la fogata Erica abrió sus ojos completamente asustada por la presencia de los cinco diablos cerca de ellos, les llevó algo de tiempo tranquilizarla y decirle que estaban de su lado, que no le iban a hacer dañó. El resto de la noche durmieron montando guardias de dos horas hasta que el sol salió de nuevo y con eso cada quien por su camino.

-Mucha suerte -Les dijo Scott dándoles un abrazo rápido que fue más una excusa para poder abrazar al rubio.

-Vámonos, Scott -Dijo Stiles jalando a su mejor amigo mientras alzaban el vuelo hacia su hogar dejando a los ángeles tomar el camino que los llevaría a la legión más cercana.

 

†

 

Dos decenas de quimeras levantaron el vuelo con armas en mano y armadura perfectamente colocada. Eran cuatro grupos de cinco cada uno con distinto punto cardinal como meta.

Días antes se había hablado sobre distintos ataques sospechosos hacia quimeras y ahora estaban varios grupos saliendo en busca de respuestas o en el caso de Stiles, en busca de almas.

Detrás de él volaba Scott y otras tres quimeras pertenecientes al grupo del nido.

Llegaron una noche antes de que salieran enviados por Matt con la intención de ayudar aunque más que nada querían librarse de la sospecha.

-¿Esa es una sonrisa? -Preguntó Scott cuando vio el cadáver de un ángel colgado unos cinco metros sobre el suelo con el rostro cortado formando una macabra y asquerosa sonrisa.

-Eso parece -Stiles suspiró mirando con lastima el rostro deformado de lo que debió ser una criatura hermosa.

-Se lo merecen -Dijo uno de los guardias del nido con una mueca de repulsión.

Stiles siguió volando por encima de ellos buscando cualquier huella que dijera 'quimera' aunque no había nada a la vista. Siguieron moviéndose manteniendo los sonidos al límite cuando uno de los cinco ladeó el rostro olfateando el aire.

-Ángeles -Stiles se tensó en su lugar tomando su hoz con una mano.

-Quédense aquí -Se movió despacio por encima de los otros sin soltar su arma aunque tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento anaranjado, el batir de unas alas para nada quiméricas.

Se giró inmediatamente topándose de frente con Isaac.

-¿Stiles? -Le tapó la boca mirando a los lados por si alguien más los había escuchado. Movió un poco su mano ordenándole que le siguiera.

-¿Estás solo? -Le preguntó moviendo unas ramas para poder esconder ese ángel idiota.

-Derek, Boyd y Erica... -Debió imaginarse que iban a estar juntos. Frunció el ceño girando sus alas para volver sobre su camino y decir que no había nada cuando se encontró con los otros tres de frente.

-¡St...! -Le tapó la boca a Derek metiéndolo al mismo lugar donde ya estaba Isaac.

-Shh -Los tres ángeles asintieron -¡Aquí no hay nada! -Gritó levantando el vuelo para volver con sus cuatro compañeros.

-Olí ángeles -Dijo una de las quimeras de la guardia rascando sus hamsas.

-Tal vez porque hay uno colgado ahí -Resopló -Deberíamos bajarlo.

-¿Te ablandas ante los ángeles? -Preguntó la misma quimera.

-Tengo sentido común, idiota -Frunció el ceño guardando su hoz.

-Deberíamos ir a revisar nosotros -Dijo otro apretando su espada.

-¿Insinúas que escondo ángeles? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harían si eso llegara a oídos de tu líder? -Se acercó más a las tres quimeras -Scott ve a revisar.

El moreno se movió empezando a recorrer las cuevas de la montaña sin encontrar nada aunque también sentía la presencia de ángeles.

-Hay que dividirnos -Dijo Stiles -Nosotros seguiremos el rastro de los caprinos y ustedes el de los ángeles. A ver si encontramos algo -Las tres quimeras tuvieron toda la intención de quejarse pero no había forma de que lo desobedecieran.

Esperaron a que los otros se alejaran para poder volver a donde estaba el cuarteto.

-¿Saben que hizo eso? -Preguntó dejándolos salir.

-Pensamos que ustedes sabían -Stiles negó mirando a Isaac.

-Se perdió un grupo de quimeras -Dijo Scott dejando de mover sus alas.

-Deberían irse -Stiles ladeó su rostro moviendo el turíbulo en su mano izquierda.

-Gracias -Derek se movió hasta quedar frente a todos ellos -Creo que se ha vuelto un hábito.

-Procura que no vuelva a pasar -Los ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes quedándose enganchados por un tiempo.

-No prometo nada -Una sonrisa titubeo en los labios del demonio.

-Váyanse antes de que vuelvan -Erica fue la primera en mover sus alas seguida de Boyd y Isaac.

-Stiles -El hijo del líder se giró para ver al ángel de ojos verdes-El templo de Isis mañana.

-Vete, Derek -Pronunció sintiendo que algo se le removía en su interior.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos antes de levantar el vuelo volviendo a su misión inicial, buscar cuerpos de quimeras, caprinos para ser más específicos.

Al principio dudaron de ellos y su poder para matar ángeles, sin embargo esas criaturas lentas no podrían levantar una espada aunque durara toda la vida practicando.

Volvieron a casa con gesto abatido y completamente cansados igual que todos.

-¿Tuvieron suerte? -Preguntó Parrish ayudando a Stiles a sacarse la armadura.

-No hay nada -Resopló el hijo del líder.

-¿Alguna teoría? -Los ojos grises brillaron mostrando que en efecto, tenía una teoría. -Vamos a tu habitación.

Caminaron a paso lento buscando no alertar a nadie, ni tampoco llamar la atención.

-Matt llegó horas después de que nos fuéramos -Dijo Parrish en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No estaba aquí -Stiles se sacó las botas y la ropa importándole poco quedar desnudo.

-Creo que han sido las sombras -Sacó un pantalón de algodón colocándoselo con cuidado -Solamente Matt sabe dónde están las esfinges.

-Tendrías que estárselo diciendo a tu padre -Parrish se dejó caer en la cama.

-Y como está solo -Rodó los ojos -Yo no puedo hacer nada pero tú puedes decirle sobre mis sospechas.

-Lo haré -Se miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Parrish abandonó la habitación dejando a Stiles solo en su habitación con la cabeza hecha un lío y el nacimiento de sus alas picando. Movió sus brazos estirándose hasta llegar donde una pequeña pluma blanca estaba enredada con los colores dorados de sus alas.

-Mierda -Sonrió levemente tocando la suavidad de esta y como parecía tener vida propia.

-¿Irás mañana? -Dio un brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Scott.

-¿A dónde irá? -Preguntó Jackson entrando sin permiso a la habitación seguido de Lydia y Allison.

-A buscar una máscara para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matt -Se sentó en la cama metiendo la pluma debajo de su almohada.

-¿No deberías tenerla ya? -Preguntó Lydia con el ceño fruncido.

-Se supone -Miró a sus amigos reparando en la ropa extra que llevaban en sus manos -¿Van a bañarse?

-Nos dieron permiso de ir al río -Sonrió Allison -¿Vienes?

-Claro -Removió sus cajones buscando un pantalón fácil de ponerse, un chaleco, sus botas y una daga.

 

 †

 

Se acostaron en las piedras gigantes a la orilla del río disfrutando de sus horas de descanso antes de tener que volver cada uno a su trabajo.

Stiles aún tenía cientos de cuerpos que ayudar a fabricar igual que Allison tenía varias casas a las cuales repartirles su ración de comida. Era algo cansado tener que hacerla de guerreros y a la vez de guardianes pero valía la pena ver el rostro de las quimeras indefensas cuando les agradecían. Un placer que Matt jamás lograría aprovechar.

A las seis de la mañana Stiles se sentó frente a Deaton empezando a clasificar los distintos tipos de dientes en frascos de tapas de diversos colores. El tamaño de estos y de quien fueron arrancados importaba mucho para la fabricación de los cuerpos.

Algunas mesas ya estaban siendo ocupadas, como las de los gemelos: Ethan y Aiden. Ambos murieron en el enfrentamiento donde encontró a Derek moribundo.

Suspiró para sus adentros aún sin tener claro que haría por la tarde, si iría a sentarse junto a Matt o iría a encontrarse con el ángel.

Ninguna de las dos cosas era correcta.

Dejó caer unas pinzas en la mesa de fierro desistiendo del intento de  sacar un diente de niño del frasco de los dientes de adulto.

-¿Tienes problemas, Stiles? -Levantó su rostro mirando a Deaton y la paciencia con la que colocaba las cuentas para las alas del Aiden.

-Estaba pensando -El resucitador asintió.

-¿En la fiesta de Matt? -Los ojos grises de la quimera se elevaron.

-Si llegara a enamorarme de alguien más... No lo respetarían ¿Cierto? -Se quedó serio esperando por una respuesta. -No es que esté enamorado de alguien más, solamente tengo tiempo de ver a mis amigos, Scott, Jackson, Parrish, a veces me topo con Liam pero él no cuenta, Danny sí, es muy guapo pero tampoco. Nunca pensé en enamorarme hasta ahora, creo que es algo que me vino cuando me di cuenta que falta muy poco para la boda ¿Semanas? -Se calló cuando noto que el resucitador no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo.

-Los ángeles son criaturas extrañas, Stiles, procura no meter nada innecesario en tu cuerpo -Los ojos de la quimera parpadearon confundidos.

-Jamás nombré a los ángeles -Deaton lo miró con una sonrisa que decía ''sé lo que escondes debajo de tu almohada''

-Pásame el turíbulo de Aiden.

 

 

A las doce del día se metió en las termas buscando relajar su cuerpo antes de que tuviera que ver el rostro de Matt durante la noche. Si tenía suerte podría bailar con varias personas excusándose con el demonio pero si no la tenía tendría que fingir sonrisas durante toda la noche hasta que le dieran permiso para ir a su habitación.

Lydia preparó sus ropas azules y una máscara que cubría sus ojos y de la cual salían plumas de pavo real. Se quejó durante todas las horas que le llevó estar listo, con finas capas de tela cubriendo la parte visible de su espalda, donde las alas no cubrían.

-¿Puedes pegármela a la piel? Así Matt no podrá quitármela -Lydia le frunció el ceño.

-Solo un poco de azúcar en polvo y...

-¡No! -Dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-Stiles, solo un poco -La chica lo tomó del brazo vaciando todo el frasco en su cuerpo.

-¡Lydia! -Se sacudió la piel de cualquier forma posible tratando de retirarse el polvito que se metió en sus poros.

Entre pucheros, malas miradas y cientos de quejas terminó de llegar a donde se iniciaba la fiesta junto a sus amigos. Se escondió de su padre, de Parrish, de los guardias de Matt, de Matt y hasta de Lydia que aunque odiara al líder del nido estaba a favor de una boda como esa para Stiles.

-Stiles -Scott le apretó el brazo cuando fue su turno de volver a bailar juntos -Prefiero verte con un ángel antes que con Matt.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó para deshacerse de su máscara con la sonrisa más radiante que había tenido en meses.

-¿A dónde vas? -Miró a Liam, un joven Kirin sin alas pero con más fuerza que muchos.

-Necesito aire fresco -La quimera sonrió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -Stiles miró la máscara de cuervo que llevaba Liam.

-Escuché que Dany quería bailar contigo -Le guiñó un ojo dándole su máscara de pavo real.

-¿Danny? -Preguntó el chico luciendo animado.

-Ve... -Lo ánimo tomando las palabras también para él igual que la máscara de cuervo.

†

 

El templo de Isis estaba completamente a oscuras cuando llegó. Por un momento pensó que Derek se había ido pero al acercarse más los brazos del ángel le tomaron por la cintura llevándolo al interior.

-¿Tengo que salvarte la vida? -El ángel sonrió sin soltar a Stiles.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir -Sintió algo revolotear en su interior cuando Derek le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sabías que hoy es la fiesta ¿verdad? -Preguntó soltando un poco el agarre para quitarse la máscara.

-Sí, lo sé -La quimera se giró mirando al ángel de frente.

-¿Estás solo? -Preguntó apretando sus dedos en torno a los brazos del más alto.

-¿Esperabas que hubiera alguien más? -Derek arqueó las cejas acercando su rostro al de la quimera.

-No -Alargó la vocal parándose de puntitas para terminar con la distancia.

-Qué bueno porque estoy solo. –Los labios de Derek sabían a fuego. Eran suaves y a la vez tan demandantes que lo confundían de buena manera llevándolo a desear detener el tiempo y quedarse así para toda la vida. Sin guerra, sin nadie que le impidiera tener ese sentimiento de plenitud que había experimentado desde el segundo en que tocó las cuentas de su cinturón para salvar al ángel.

Durante toda su vida se limitó a ser el hijo del líder sin serlo realmente, pocos sabían de donde venía su sangre pero muchos lo respetaban por el arduo trabajo que hacía a diario, por los pocos nervios que demostraba cada vez que alzaba el vuelo, por la sensibilidad innata que heredó de su madre y el alto rango en la jerarquía que se formó por sus propios medios.

Pero en ese momento en que Derek le estaba besando por primera vez supo que era real.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo a los pequeños roces entre sus labios.

-¿Sabes quién es Isis? -Preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿La luna de los amantes? -Derek pasó sus dedos por la espalda de Stiles.

-Ahora creo que debería decir algo pero me quedé sin ideas -Presionó sus labios en una línea recta.

-No digas nada entonces -Los brazos del ángel le levantaron del suelo haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura mientras volvía a tomar sus labios con más hambre que antes, como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre y esa no fuera la primera vez en la que se tocaban y conocían los secretos de su piel.

En unas semanas se convertiría en la pareja oficial de Matt, del líder del nido de calabozos, tendría que entregarse a él de todas las formas, pero jamás podría hacerlo como lo hizo con Derek esa noche. Cuando la quimera lo tocaba sentía que debía lavarse de inmediato, cuando Derek lo hacía sentía la piel quemarle dejando grabadas esas suaves caricias que le recorrieron durante toda la noche hasta que ambos tuvieron que volver.

 

†

 

Derek, igual que el resto de los ángeles, era un bastardo de Deucalion. Eso Stiles ya lo sabía pero escucharlo de los labios del ángel mientras descansaban de su primera ronda le hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Le contó cómo fue su vida luego de conocer a sus tres hermanos y cuando empezaban a besarse de nuevo Stiles descubrió que en esos meses que duraron sin verse no había ni una sola marca nueva.

Stiles le contó sobre su madre, sobre su padre y sus amigos. Derek no era idiota y en medio de todas las líneas pudo descubrir el gran valor que tenía Stiles dentro de su pueblo y porque le respetaban tanto.

-La próxima vez no uses azúcar -Le dijo Derek mordiendo la unión entre su piel y sus alas en su espalda.

-Culpa de Lydia -Stiles soltó un jadeo al sentir los labios del ángel besar la zona recién mordida.

-Te veré pronto.

Stiles soportó regaños por parte de todos cuando entró al comedor para el desayuno la mañana siguiente, tenía unas ojeras enormes, hematomas en su cadera, chupetones en sus muslos y uno en su vientre, por eso llevaba chaleco y una enorme sonrisa que ni siquiera la presencia de su padre se la arrebató.

 

†

 

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en el bosque, un punto medio entre la ciudad y el campamento, escogido por Stiles.

Solamente se besaron un par de veces, recordándose que era real, que estaban juntos y tenían algo más fuerte que la guerra.

Después de eso, por mutuo acuerdo, el templo de Isis se volvió en su punto de reunión. Donde Stiles apenas llegaba se lanzaba a sus brazos con una sonrisa y empezaba a soltarle un monologo sobre todo lo que había hecho y lo bueno que era verlo al fin.

Una de esas noches le contó que debía guardar las apariencias y por eso casi no hablaba frente a las personas.

A Derek se le hinchó el pecho al saber que era de los pocos que conocían esa parte hiperactiva de Stiles y le pidió que nunca se ocultara de esa forma frente a él. Y Stiles lo hizo porque con Derek era la única manera en que podía ser libre.

 

†

 

 

-No puedes enamorarte de una quimera -Dijo Erica completamente molesta -No seas ridículo, Derek, somos ángeles, las quimeras son nuestros enemigos.

Los ojos verdes del ángel se opacaron un poco al darse cuenta de que no era apoyado por la chica.

-Estoy enamorado de él y sé que siente lo mismo -Frunció el ceño buscando no titubear en sus palabras.

-Te quiere tanto que va a casarse con el lobo blanco -Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Te quiero, Erica pero a veces eres odiosa -Dijo Isaac poniéndose de pie -Yo te ayudaré a robártelo, Derek.

Sonrió por esa propuesta aunque sabía que la rubia tenía razón, Stiles podía quererlo demasiado, podía llevarlo a soñar con él en un mundo donde no hubiera guerra, podía abrazarlo y jurarle estar con él mientras le hacía el amor pero al final cado uno volvía a donde pertenecían y la magia bajaba de volumen.

Pensó en eso durante los dos días que faltaban antes de verse con la quimera; los dedos ya le picaban por tocar su piel, sus alas, besarle el cuello y marcarle los muslos, donde podía hacerlo.

Esperó durante media hora antes de que la quimera apareciera oliendo a azufre y sangre. No le preguntó que hacía antes de venir por no querer meterse en sus asuntos pero el chico por si solo le contó sobre la resurrección, sobre el dolor que tomaban para cumplir deseos y le mostró como ocultar sus alas.

Un secreto que le prometió no contarle a nadie.

-Si te dijera que huyéramos juntos ¿lo harías? -Preguntó Stiles escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Tu lo harías? -Preguntó algo sorprendido por que fuera la quimera quien sacara el tema. -Porque yo sí.

-Yo también -Respondió quimera -Yo también.

Esa noche se sentaron a ver las dos lunas en silencio, compartiendo pequeños besos mientras planeaban cuando irse, cuando sería el momento perfecto para huir de Eretz dejando todo atrás.

 

†

 

-Estás distraído -Le dijo Deaton a Stiles cuando estaban terminando de fabricar los cuerpos de tres guardias.

-Estaba pensando -Respondió la joven quimera.

-Tu padre hablará contigo pronto sobre las veces que te escapas durante las noches -Los ojos grises de la quimera se abrieron más grandes de lo normal.

-Yo no... No hago nada, solo voy a rezar a Isis para... Que me ayude -Tragó saliva -En mi próximo matrimonio con Matt.

La mentira le supo agria por estar corrompiendo su verdadero motivo para ir al templo de Isis cada dos días.

-Liam, que sorpresa -Los ojos de Stiles se movieron a toda prisa encontrando al chico de pie cerca de ellos.

-Matt quiere saber si falta mucho para recuperar los cuerpos de sus guardias -Liam sonrió mirando a Stiles de tal forma que dejaba claro que había estado escuchando.

-Si quiere tenerlos perfectos aún falta tiempo, si quiere que mueran a la primera dile que están listos -Deaton hizo un gesto con su mano despidiendo a la quimera.

Stiles volvió su vista a lo que estaba haciendo sintiendo que una parte de él se ponía alerta.

-Ten cuidado, Stiles -Fue lo que le dijo Deaton, casi en un susurro, como si esperara que soltara su gran secreto.

 

 

†

 

 

Stiles sostuvo su turíbulo apretando la hoz en su cadera antes de levantar el vuelo en dirección a poniente, donde cientos de quimeras acababan de perder la vida llevándose con ellos una legión de ángeles. Una parte de él dolía por eso. Dolía el recuerdo de Derek y la forma en que soñaban juntos en algo que tal vez nunca pasara, pero eso no quitaba sus ganas de soñar y huir con él.

Recogió las almas de sus hermanas quimeras notando que todas tenían hamsas en sus manos, la mayoría habían perdido sus quintos o sextos cuerpos. Se preguntó quién ayudaría a Deaton dentro de tres días cuando se fuera con el ángel.

Volvió a casa lo más rápido que pudo y dejó las almas en el taller de Deaton antes de ir a su habitación, darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia. Dos horas después ya estaba huyendo por la parte sola del castillo para ir a encontrarse con Derek.

Igual que siempre lo estaba esperando, aunque esta vez no llevaba ni una sola arma encima.

-Ya te extrañaba -Stiles se vio envuelto en los brazos y las alas del ángel en un parpadeo.

-Pronto no tendrás que extrañarme -Se paró de puntitas dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Me alegra que estés tan seguro -Derek le apretó un poco haciendo que la quimera contrajera sus alas aún más.

-Contigo no podría dudar -Continuó con sus besos sabiéndose respondido en todos los sentidos. -Te amo -Susurró por primera vez logrando arrancar la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-Yo también te amo -Le respondió el ángel reclamando sus labios despacio hasta haberlos tomado por completo.

Cuando Isis se levantó sobre ellos pudo disfrutar como única espectadora la entrega de un amor imposible realizarse en su templo. Fue el mejor sacrificio que pudo haber obtenido como prueba de esperanza en ese tiempo de guerra. Los vio dormirse y aunque hubiera deseado velar sus sueños no había forma alguna de que pudiera evitar que los descubrieran.

 

Derek abrió sus ojos cuando notó ruidos ajenos a ellos en el templo. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro apretando a Stiles en sus brazos. Desde que habían venido nunca habían tenido visitas ni habían visto indicios de que alguien más hubiera pisado el lugar.

-Así que es verdad -Obligó a Stiles a moverse en cuanto escuchó esa conocida voz y varios pasos acercándose -¡Stiles! -La quimera despertó de golpe aún enredado en los brazos de Derek.

-¿Matt? -El corazón del ángel dio un vuelco inevitable.

-Cuando Liam me dijo que te veías con alguien esperaba un dashnag -La risa cruel del lobo blanco resonó por todo el templo de piedra -Pero me encuentro con que es un ángel. -Ambos amantes se pusieron de pie ayudándose a hacerlo -Arréstenlos.

La primera reacción de Derek fue colocar a la quimera detrás de él sin contar que la quimera no se iba a dejar.

-No todo tiene que hacerse así -Dijo Stiles apretando los dedos de Derek entre los suyos -Matt no es necesario ir matando...

-Cállate, Stiles -La quimera se acercó a paso firme hasta ellos -Espero ver la cara de tu padre cuando se entere de que su hijo ha traicionado su sangre. Arréstenlos -Repitió la orden.

Los guardias se acercaron a ellos sin titubear empezando por tomar a Stiles que no paró de revolverse de cualquier forma posible.

-Déjalo ir, por favor, Matt déjalo ir -Dejó de moverse cuando sintió sus manos perfectamente amarradas.

-Quiero que el angelito vea como se escapa la luz de tus ojos antes de matarlo -En ese momento Derek reaccionó.

-No quieres hacerlo, no quieres matar a uno de los tuyos -Dijo con voz quebrada.

-En realidad si quiero, es lo que más deseo, matarlos a los dos -El lobo blanco dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida guiando a los guardias.

Stiles dejó de revolverse en ese momento, probablemente su cerebro estaba trazando un plan, todo lo contrario al cerebro de Derek que solo podía pensar en una forma viable para ser asesinado en lugar de la quimera.

-¡Stiles! -Gritó Allison cuando los vio llegar a la ciudad amarrados. Scott se hizo ver por en medio de la multitud junto a Jackson y Liam.

-¿Qué haces, Matt? -Preguntó el moreno saliendo para hacerle frente al lobo blanco.

-Hazte a un lado, Scott -El mejor amigo de Stiles se hizo a un lado clavando sus ojos en los grises de la quimera que solo negó con la cabeza.

Iban a salir de esa, iba a sacar a Derek de ese problema a como diera lugar. Las celdas de la ciudad eran muy conocidas por él, igual que todos sus rincones.

-Tendrás un juicio, Stiles, para que todos sepan que nos has traicionado -Las quimeras empezaron a salir de sus casas para observarlos -Que todos sepan que te has estado revolcando con un ángel.

Los colocaron en celdas separadas para que no pudieran verse pero ambos podían escuchar lo que le hicieran al otro.

La primera noche fue un martirio donde los gritos de Derek taladraban el cerebro de Stiles, sobre todo porque sabía que la mayor parte del dolor la escondía.

-Déjenlo ir -Sollozo por enésima vez cuando los guardias pasaron por su celda.

-Si estuviera yo en su lugar -La voz de Matt lo hizo ponerse de pie para fingir fuerza -¿Llorarías de esa forma?

El rostro de la quimera se contrajo en una mueca de repulsión.

-Vitorearía a quien lo estuviera haciendo -Escupió jalando sus cadenas.

-Siempre pensé que eras demasiado inocente como para entregarte a mi antes de la boda -Matt se acercó demasiado a su rostro atreves de las rejas -Ahora sé que era porque te revolcabas con esa escoria.

-Te está sangrando la boca -Su sentido común le gritaba que dejara de hablar.

-Te cortaran la cabeza -Siseó el lobo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te veré en el infierno entonces -Stiles se tragó las lágrimas cuando escuchó el nuevo grito de dolor por parte de Derek.

-Dejen al ángel -Matt miró a la quimera con una sonrisa -Lo quiero vivo para pasado mañana en la tarde.

 

 

 

La quimera se tragó cada gritó de dolor mordiendo sus labios conforme los guardias lo torturaban enterrando espinas en su rostro y cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar.

No gimió para que se detuvieran, si acaso los insultó pero eso no fue suficiente para nublarle el cerebro a Derek.

-Stiles -Levantó su vista encontrándose con el resucitador -No me dejarán tomar tu alma -Deaton suspiro -Te cortarán la cabeza luego del juicio.

-Lo sé -Arrancó con fuerza una de las espinas de su cuello.

-Hay almas débiles, tú has visto varias, recuérdalas -Los ojos grises de la quimera siguieron la figura del resucitador mientras se alejaba. Dejándolo con el cerebro moviéndose a toda velocidad para comprender el verdadero motivo detrás de sus palabras.

-Stiles -Scott llegó a su lado junto a Allison, Jackson y Lydia -Te vamos a sacar.

-No -Negó con la cabeza limpiándose la sangre del rostro -Matt irá por ustedes también.

-Él ira por todos, le ha dicho a tu padre que quiere su cargo a cambio de no incendiar la ciudad -Dijo Lydia en un susurro.

-Matt intentará matarnos de igual forma -Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-Tienen que irse de aquí lo más rápido posible, chicos váyanse -A través de los barrotes apretó la mano de Scott. -Busquen a los demás y huyan.

No hubo necesidad alguna de que les dijera quienes eran los demás, ellos lo supieron.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Parrish y su padre. Ambos estaban ojerosos y cansados, como si no hubieran dormido en días.

-Stiles -Su padre le miró con pena, con dolor -Si pides disculpas te pueden perdonar la vida.

-¿Disculparme por lo mejor que he tenido en la vida? Amo a Derek y si voy a morir por eso que así sea -Se suponía que debía estar diciéndole a su padre que todo iba a estar bien, no aceptando su muerte por amar a un ángel.

-Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer -Parrish se acercó a la celda también -Matt tiene a las esfinges de su lado.

Una parte del cuerpo de Stiles se emocionó al saber que no había equivocado su teoría, pero otra se entristeció al saber que para su pueblo venían tiempos demasiado difíciles y él no estaría para pelear.

-Ni siquiera las quimeras se van a salvar -Dijo con tono mordaz -Deberían estar yéndose de aquí.

-Es mi obligación ver cómo... como -Su padre tragó saliva.

 

-No es tu culpa, es mía pero aunque sea así no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo, así que no lo hagas tu tampoco -Quiso sonar fuerte aunque ya estaba verdaderamente cansado.

Su padre le sonrió antes de irse dejando a Parrish con él.

-No tomarán tu alma -Dijo el rubio agachando un poco sus orejas.

-Tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí -Miró a los lados- Tengo un plan.

Parrish asintió dispuesto a hacer lo último que le quedaba para preservar una parte del que fue como su hermano menor.

 

†

Cuando lo despertaron para ir al juicio de la quimera ya había empezado un nuevo día. Le dolían los huesos, músculos que no sabía que existían pero sobre todo algo por dentro se desgarraba a cada paso que daba.

Lo obligaron a arrodillarse frente al círculo donde estaba el verdugo sosteniendo la guillotina. No podía creer de ninguna forma que las quimeras, las que tanto amaba Stiles, fueran a sentenciarlo a muerte.

-Stiles, hijo de Stilinski y Claudia se le acusa de fornicar con un ángel -La voz del lobo blanco sonó áspera, opacada por los pasos de las botas de su quimera y sus guardias.

Ahora más que nunca caminaba a paso firme, luciendo sus hematomas y heridas casi con orgullo. Decenas de puntitos de sangre le recorrían el rostro, bajaban por su cuello, continuaban en su torso y tal vez más allá de la cadera también había.

-Por traición a su sangre, su pueblo -Continuó Matt -Por revelar secretos quiméricos. -Se hizo una pausa para que todos pudieran verlo -Por lo tanto se le sentencia a la muerte.

Stiles no titubeo en ningún momento cuando quedó de frente a la guillotina, por el contrario le regalo una sonrisa que terminó de destrozarle por dentro.

-¡NO! ¡No! –Derek jaló sus cadenas sin retirar sus ojos de la mirada gris.

La quimera se llevó un dedo a los labios, como lo hizo tantas veces cuando no quería que los descubrieran o antes de besarlo.

Le obligaron a arrodillarse frente a sus ojos y tomar posición en la roca para que su cuello quedara al descubierto.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando el filo cortó limpiamente su cuello. Los cuernos evitaron que su cabeza rodara.

 

 Estaba muerto, Stiles estaba muerto y no había nada que hacer, el único motivo que tuvo para no matar quimeras había caído por los de su misma especie.

Se puso de pie sin quejas para que lo devolvieran a su celda donde podría llorarle y gritar todo lo que quisiera, recordando cómo hasta el último momento trató de protegerle.

-Hola, Derek -Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Liam, la quimera que los había delatado, la misma que tomó las cadenas de Stiles luego de que terminara el espectáculo del lobo blanco.

Lo miró con odio, con repulsión a esa sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

-Vengo a liberarte -Dijo el demonio cuando comenzó a abrir las cadenas de sus pies bajo la atónita mirada del ángel. Pasó a las de sus manos y entonces besó su frente -Stiles te ama.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie cargando gran parte de su peso hasta llegar a la celda donde estuvo Stiles. Una leve ranura se reveló a ellos cuando la quimera pasó los dedos.

-Shh -Se puso un dedo en los labios y le impulsó a caminar por el estrecho espacio.

Cuando llegó al otro lado una quimera, de ojos azules y cuernos negros, le ayudo a seguir en pie. Fue entonces cuando notó el gesto de Liam antes de que lo soltara.

-Debo volver -Trató de girarse a pesar del dolor en sus heridas.

-Obtendremos nuestra venganza, Derek -Habló Scott a su espalda -Pero no todavía.

Isaac estaba ahí, junto a Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stilinski, la quimera que le había ayudado a salir, dos quimeras gemelas de aspecto tenebroso, un dashnag demasiado hermoso. Todos dispuestos a ayudarle. 

-Tendrás la cabeza de  Matt -Le prometió la quimera que le ayudaba a sostenerse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios dirigidos a MaileDC porque ella es la que hizo esta adaptación de la historia entre Madrigal y Akiva al Sterek  
> Para los que no saben, es un libro llamado ''Hija de humo y hueso''  
> Muy recomendable.


End file.
